


The Energy Drink in your Coffee is Really Making you Look Like a Law Student Babe, Promise

by Kaalia



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, unhealthy coffee consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia
Summary: My favourite college experience is when I had a 7am class and the kid behind me poured his monster energy drink into his coffee, said "I'm going to die," and drank the entire thing.# pick an OTP and imagine them meeting this way----Fairshaw college AU
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. How much of the war can I translate to a college au? Come find out

**Author's Note:**

> A few guest stars from the amazing people in the Fairshaw discord. OC's from Eriakit, Dragomir, KayceeLin and Sed.

Shaw should have known 7am classes were a bad idea. He'd thought that as he signed up for them, but really, this was the only time he was available anymore.

Lately his schedule had been completely filled; between taking his regular classes, being head of security at the highly revered Alliance Technologies and guarding the heir to the Alliance fortune Anduin Wrynn - Shaw had barely any time to himself anymore.

He's nearly screamed in rage when he found out that in order to get his degree he had to take mandatory public speaking classes. 

Shaw understood the value of public speaking in theory - he did - but he barely had time to study anymore let alone squeeze in another theoretically helpful class.

So that's how Shaw found himself waking up at 5am just so he might stand a chance at making it to class on time.

His morning routine was essentially the same, he just did it an hour earlier than normal. He woke up, went for a run, got breakfast , (that may or may not have been left over Chinese food. A bad habit he was picking up from Renzik) then showered then drove an hour to his college campus.

Spending more time than he would have liked just trying to find a damn parking space, Shaw rushed into Mana Buns, the small café on campus, run by a friend of Varian Wrynn and close acquaintance of Shaw by default.

The ding of a bell rang as Mathias pushed the door open. The smell of freshly baked goods and burned coffee beans assaulted his nose. The smell wasn't bad, Shaw just couldn't stand sweet things - sweet smells included.

"Hey there Mathias," Jaina greeted from behind a counter. Her white hair was tied up in a loose bun and her apron and clothes were covered in flour. "You're here early,"

"Yes, I have a 7am class," Shaw greeted as he walked up to the counter.

Jaina visibly winced, "ouch," she hissed through gritted teeth. "Were there no other times available?"

"It's not the class schedule, it's my own that's the problem," Shaw explained. "My usual please Jaina," 

Jaina smiled and started moving around. The hissing sound of the coffee machine started and Jaina leaned on the table next to it, stifling a yawn as coffee began pouring into the plastic cup.

"What are you up so early?" Shaw asked.

"This place isn't going to run itself," Jaina shrugged but Shaw saw easily through that flimsy excuse.

"Is Varian running you ragged?" Shaw asked as he counted out his money then shot a 'you can't fool me' look to Jaina.

She smiled tiredly. "I'm trying to find something, anything, that links Horde Industries to the burning of Teldrassil but damn do they cover their tracks well," Jaina hissed angrily as she threw the plastic top on the coffee cup.

Shaw said nothing. He couldn't. They had all had their hands full trying to pick up the pieces of their most influential supplier on the west side of town suddenly catching on fire.

Shaw had been so angry. He thought he had all the information, held all the cards, but someone had just stole the jackpot from right under his nose.

There wasn't much else to say to each other after that. Shaw left with his coffee and Jaina went back to baking.

By the time he arrived at his class Shaw was kicking himself. He couldn't believe he was late. He raced down corridors, trying to get to the other end of campus and find the mostly unused room at the end of the hallway. He burst through the doors and frowned when he saw the professor wasn't even there yet.

He scanned a critical eye over the classroom. An impossibly tall Human and muscled Night Elf at the back of the class instantly drew his attention. Shaw couldn't help but wonder if he'd seen them around campus before, it would certainly be hard to miss them. Their presence took up half of the classroom alone.

Apart from that the class was mostly empty. No one paid him any attention as he huffed and sat down as close to the wall as he could get. 

As soon as he sat down the doors burst open again and Shaw assumed it was the teacher. Instead another human, with fiery red hair, burst through and instantly started running towards the giants at the back of the classroom. 

"Danny! Jaes! You will not believe what just happened," she yelled as she ran past Shaw.

The trio started talking in hushed whispers that Shaw tuned out. He very much doubted it was critical information.

Shaw went back to eyeing the other occupants of the mostly empty classroom.

On the other end of the classroom a beautiful Blood Elf sat almost perfectly still, staring off into space. Occasionally she would add something to the heated conversation an Orc and Troll where having in the seats in front of her.

The only other people in the class where the two humans a few seats in front of him. The male drew his attention as Shaw spotted on his desk he had a massive cup of coffee and an energy drink.

The female - Taelia, he was able to glean from their conversation - was chatting his ear off about her animal rights essay and Flynn - as he found out - groaned occasionally and pointed out some tactics that were similar in criminal law.

Shaw found it insanely hard to believe that that man was a law student if any sort. That scruffy, messy, dirty, obviously nursing a hangover of a man was studying criminal law.

Taelia had just launched into another tangent before Flynn interrupted her.

"Tae," he said as he took off the lid if his coffee. Shaw watched astounded as he swirled the remainder of his energy drink around before dumping it in his coffee. "I'm going to die,"

And Flynn downed the entire thing.

Shaw, Taelia and all the others who might have been watching looked very amused. But what gave Shaw pause was that Flynn didn't even looked phased in the slightest by it.

"How'd it taste?" Taelia aksed, not so subtly prying the coffee cup anyway from Flynn's hands.

"Terrible,"


	2. How many stereotypes can I cram into this bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A MASSIVE thanks to all the amazing people in the Fairshaw discord. Y'all are some of the nicest people I've ever met and it's really helping me write knowing I've got such a supportive community behind me.
> 
> And Eriakit, consider this a call out for those damn plot bunnys.

That incident - _the_ incident it was soon named as. Half way through the class Flynn had to leave to be sick and, according to Taelia, he didn't get better for a few days. - that incident was one they would talk about for years to come.

After that first, and only, class Shaw didn't think he would ever see Flynn again.

When midterms rolled around Shaw was running on coffee alone. Now he was starting to understand Flynn's dastardly idea to mix the two sources giving him life at this moment. Shaw, of course, would never dare, but he understood the sentiment all the same.

Varian had, thankfully, given Shaw a month off work. No point coming in if he couldn't keep his eyes open long enough to finish a sentence.

Shaw huffed and leaned back in his office chair. Papers scattered his desk, some half baked essay ideas, others highly confidential Alliance Tech reports. The blue light of his laptop burned his eyes and Shaw grumbled before finally sighing in resignation.

As his laptop shut off Shaw tried in vain to organise the papers on his desk a little. The light of the screen turned off and left him in blissful darkness.

Just as Shaw felt himself about to slip into heavenly and much needed sleep the ever annoying sound of his phone ringing broke the trance.

Shaw cursed as he picked up the phone and cursed again when he read the caller ID.

Daydrine Shadowcrown was exactly the last person he'd want to be talking to right now. He thought about just ignoring it, but k owing Daydrine she would just turn up to his house instead.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance Shaw hit accept.

"Hello Mathias," she greeted, her voice smooth and controlled. Shaw knew leaving the phone ringing for so long would have annoyed her and he silently celebrated the small victory.

"What do you want Daydrine?" He asked. Normally Shaw would never be so forward but Daydrine got on his every last nerve.

"I need a wingman," she said simply.

Shaw scoffed. "Eizre leave you again?" 

"She's hanging out with Wesa and Dell tonight,"

Shaw had to stop himself from laughing out loud. Daydrine and Eizre where the ultimate on again off again dumpster fire and where a terrible fit for each other. Eizre was just so smitten with the blood elf and she knew that. Using her own love against her at every turn.

"Where exactly are you trying to drag me this time?" 

"Fairwinds house party, East end of campus. If I don't see you in half an hour, well, I know where you live Shaw,"

The phone call ended abruptly and saw sat for a moment staring at his phone in anger. A part of him felt tempted to not go, maybe just to spite Daydrine. But, Shaw knew he needed to get out. 

So every so slowly Shaw made himself look presentable. Changing his sweats for jeans and a top. He even combed his hair and styled his mustache.

~*~

It was becoming very apparent that this was a bad idea. He'd assumed the moment Daydrine spotted Eizre she'd stop hanging of his arm like a chimpanzee.

Shaw was standing by a refreshment table, arms crossed and a disinterested look on his face. The party raged, loud music making Shaw wonder if he'd be deaf afterwards and a thick layer of alcohol and sweat coating the creaky wooden floor.

Daydrine stood next to him, mumbling curses and staring holes into the back of Eizre's head. 

The tall, blue haired Troll was none the wiser. Smiling and laughing freely with a female Blood Elf and male Orc. 

"Maybe you should just talk to her," Shaw suggested to Daydrine.

The blonde haired blood elf stared sharply at Shaw and scoffed. "No, she has to apologize to me this time,"

Shaw just rolled his eyes and went back to counting down the minutes until it wouldn't be considered rude if he left.

Just as Shaw was beginning to wonder if he could leave at any moment - it was only a house party after all, not a fancy dinner with the Wrynns - a red headed human girl walked straight into Daydrine.

The force of it knocked the Blood Elf into Shaw, who managed to catch himself and, unfortunately, Daydrine too and stopped them both from falling.

"Oh sorry," the human began to apologize before she finally saw Daydrines face. "Oh nevermind, who invited the bitch?!" 

A really tall Night Elf came running up after her, a human of almost the same height right behind her.

"Come on Noumou, we gotta get you outta here before you cause even more of a mess," the Night Elf said and picked Noumou up, throwing the redhead over her shoulder.

"Danny! Make Jaes put me down!" Noumou yelled to the human trailing behind Jaes.

Danny just shrugged her shoulders and the trio disappeared into the crowd.

"Light, this couldn't get any worse!" Daydrine hissed. "I'm leaving,"

The blood elf stomped out of the apartment, casting one last venomous glare towards Eizre before she left. Shaw knew they would be back together by tomorrow and he felt bad for the poor Troll.

"Stuck being Daydrines wingman huh?" Someone asked from behind him. "What'd you do to earn that?"

Shaw turned around to find Flynn Fairwind standing on the other end of the table, his trademark coat traded out for a plain tank top. Shaw found himself struggling to make eye contact, with his surprisingly buff arms on display.

"I must have been a last resort," Shaw shrugged.

"Tough luck mate," Flynn shrugged and started picking up as many red solo cups as he could carry. "So what's your name?"

"Don't know everyone you've invited to your house?" Shaw asked surprised but hid it, instead showing only curiosity on his face at Flynn's random actions.

"Oh no, if I'm being honest mate, I only know about three people on this light forsaken campus,"

"So what's with the party?" Shaw asked.

"Nah uh, you're name first mysterious hunk crashing my party," Flynn demanded, a cocky smirk on his face.

Shaw cursed, he'd been made. "Shaw, Mathias Shaw," he reluctantly relented.

Flynn's cocky smirk managed to somehow widen, "well Mattie, would you like to get out of here?"

This time Shaw wasn't able to mask his surprise. He unabashedly started checking Flynn out. The man was most certainly his type, strong, cocky and light damn it that smirk was the hottest thing Shaw had ever seen.

"I would love to, Fairwind,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be OOC but do I care? Nope


End file.
